I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistor assembly which is built into an electron tube.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cathode ray tube such as a color picture tube requires a medium voltage of about 5 kv to 8 kv, which is applied as a focussing voltage to an electron gun, in addition to a high anode voltage of about 25 kv to 35 kv. Further, in a mask-focussing type color picture tube, a high voltage which is slightly lower than the high anode voltage must be applied to a shadow mask. Where a high or medium voltage is supplied to the tube from outside the same, the voltage supply part of the tube needs to have a high withstand voltage. For this reason, various inconveniences such as complication in structure of the voltage supply part occur.
To eliminate these inconveniences, it has been proposed to provide a resistor in a cathode ray tube, dividing the high anode voltage, thereby obtaining and applying a specified high or medium voltage to a specified electrode. This technique is described in Japanese Utility Model Disclosures Nos. Sho 48-21561, and Sho 55-38484, Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 59-7723, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,786 and 4,143,298.
The above-mentioned resistor is supported and connected to the electrodes by wires or elastic members. The electrical connection is sometimes defective, or the mechanical strength with which the resistor is mounted is sometimes insufficient. Further, the voltage withstand characteristics are sometimes deteriorated. Thus, the reliability is low.